


三个错误

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha! Sirius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega! Severus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 补档，原更新于2017/3/21-2017/6/22跟最讨厌的人滚了床单。战后au，不完全走原著剧情。





	三个错误

“我真为你高兴，我的孩子。”  
  
西弗勒斯·斯内普踏入校长办公室，在画像们的轻微鼾声中听到阿不思·邓布利多这样说。好吧，他果然没猜错，为自己的杰出推理加五分。在大脑封闭术之下斯内普嘲讽地想，但他太累了，累到无法说出这句话。他尽量快速地走向桌旁一把看起来舒适的扶手椅，而不是自己通常选择的那把略硬的黑色皮面椅子。  
  
“我的想法与你的并不同。”  
  
在小心调整坐姿，可以松口气后，斯内普才回答邓布利多。凌晨四点，画像们睡得正熟，福克斯立在栖架上，低垂着头，窗外的月亮已经很低了，天际的深蓝正迅速褪色。邓布利多选择了斯内普身旁的椅子。上了年纪的人总是睡不长，办公桌上摆着一本摊开的书与一盏灯，邓布利多将灯向斯内普推了推。  
  
“你还好吗，西弗勒斯？”老人关心地问，冰蓝色的眼睛却足够犀利。  
  
斯内普摇了摇头。有时他在邓布利多面前无所适从，这位老人睿智到将他看得透彻，即使斯内普能挡下所有的摄魂取念。他把腰向椅背靠了靠，试图缓解肌肉的酸痛与乏力，“你的消息依旧灵通，邓布利多。”  
  
“如果一位尽职尽责的教师突然消失两天，没有留言，没有踪迹，你作为校长，一定也会想尽办法打听消息的。”邓布利多笑眯眯地说，“幸好你最后出现的地方有许多目击者，只要稍加打探就可以得知真相了。我相信你现在一定很累，要来一杯可可奶吗？”  
  
斯内普把一声绝望的叹息塞回喉咙，他不敢想有多少人会知道这件事，“谢谢，但我不能休息，今天还有魔药课，我相信一杯浓茶更为合适。”  
  
不止魔药课，马上就要期末考试，他要先批改桌子上堆着的一大叠论文，之后再决定试题，确保不会出现一个匪夷所思的挂科率。十数年的教师生涯教会他唯一的一件事，就是这世界永远蠢材居多。还有一清单需要熬制的魔药。夏天与青春期的碰撞等于灾难，在这方面，青少年们总有匪夷所思的创造力。校医院的魔药库存已经告急，尤其是抑制发情期的魔药……一阵懊恼打断了斯内普的想法，他急需熬制某种极其复杂的魔药……  
  
邓布利多，相反地，让一小碟柠檬硬糖飞到了桌子上，“那么来一块糖？我觉得你想与我谈谈西里斯标记你的事情。”  
  
斯内普没有拒绝这个提议，他剥开糖纸，把硬糖塞进嘴里，使劲将它嚼碎，酸与甜同时充斥口腔，“那是个意外。”糖果让他感觉稍稍好了点，他试图放松自己，完全靠在椅背上。邓布利多的银发在微弱的晨光中发亮，斯内普强迫自己盯着邓布利多胡须尖上绑着的小蝴蝶结，刚刚结合就分离的不安全感、虚弱、无助、悲伤、恐惧，终于彻底抓住了斯内普，他强迫自己无视这些感觉，“我服用了适量的抑制剂，但该死的，他们灌了我太多酒，我本来没想在格里莫广场12号过夜的。”  
  
“那是庆祝，西弗勒斯，战后一周年庆祝。”邓布利多柔声安慰，“大家都很敬佩你在战争中的所作所为。”  
  
是的，那是个庆祝，一个有太多格兰芬多的庆祝。斯内普原本只打算露个脸，他不热衷于任何活动，但……他低估了格兰芬多的勇敢，即使他使用了在课堂上屡试不爽的瞪视和嘲讽，可在救世主的带领下（“教授，你应该放松一次！”），格兰芬多们坚持不懈，前仆后继，连斯内普都无法招架，最后，他只记得自己维持着仅剩的理智踹开了客房的门，忽视了自己没有带抑制剂。  
第二天一早他就在糟糕的情热中醒来；而更糟的是，布莱克原本的确只想帮忙给他一个临时标记，好让他能回到霍格沃茨。  
  
斯内普揉了把脸。他不应该回忆细节。“结合是个意外，我的责任。布莱克原本只想帮忙。我会解决这个问题。”  
  
“可你要怎么解决呢？西弗勒斯，你知道魔药的副作用。”  
  
福克斯轻柔地鸣叫一声，从屋子那端飞到了邓布利多的膝头，老人轻轻抚摸着这只火红色的大鸟。福克斯看起来很温暖，斯内普想，他也想要这种温暖，偶尔。  
  
“这是个错误，邓布利多，是错的。我又不在乎副作用，毕竟我已经服用了这么多年的抑制剂。我不需要Alpha，无论是过去或未来。为什么人一定要将另一个毫不相干的人硬塞进自己的生命？”  
  
邓布利多与他对视，冰蓝色击破层层伪装，“因为我们需要爱与被爱。”  
  
斯内普喉结滚动。他可以对任何人反驳，任何人——对他们说他很高兴能孤独终老；很高兴没有另一个人打扰自己；很高兴从不需要担心分离。唯独对邓布利多，他不能。他渴望这个，他从心底渴望有一个人能在绝望时将他拉出水底。  
  
“……但不会是那条疯狗。”  
  
“我希望你在决定前询问一下西里斯的意见，毕竟，这是两个人之间的事情。”邓布利多没有继续拆穿斯内普的坚持，“我恰巧记得觉醒时将你送到校医院的人是谁。而现在，我只希望能有一个人好好照顾你，我的孩子。”  
  
西弗勒斯僵硬地点了点头，在邓布利多再开口前匆匆离开校长办公室，关门时太阳从地平线上跳出来，光芒刺痛双眼。  
  
  
……那是最早的一个错误。  
  
西弗勒斯手撑住盥洗室冰冷的洗手台，水龙头哗啦啦开着，他勉强掬了把冷水泼到脸上，试图恢复理智，但冰凉只停留了数秒，炽热的血液很快令他的大脑重新陷落。他在黑魔法防御课上跑出来，甚至都与教授打招呼，直觉让他躲起来。他的身体急剧变化，像病了似的浸在高热里，某种无法掌控、无法填满的欲望吞噬了理智，每一块骨头都叫嚣着酸痛。性别分化。他把脸浸在冷水中，勉强维持大脑转动。Omega。去校医室。肌肉被高热与酸痛腐蚀，双腿发软，更糟糕的是能感觉到裤子正在湿透。  
  
现在整座学校都在上课。他应该可以自己走到校医室……  
  
盥洗室的门被打开了。  
  
“……鼻涕精，你在里面吗？伊万斯担心你……梅林啊你发情了！”西里斯迅速捏住鼻子，减少吸入Omega信息素，小步快走过来。  
  
“滚开！”西弗勒斯尽全力大吼。这简直所有情况中最糟糕的：遇见一个Alpha，还是劫盗组——那四个混球全分化成了Alpha。西里斯一步步走过来，他的Alpha信息素也就越来越明显……糟糕的、糟糕的麝香味道，混杂着类似燃烧木头后的灰烬，像只发情的野兽，极具侵略性地挤开空气，进入肺部，随着血液潜入骨髓，调动Omega的藏在骨血里天性。  
  
被征服，被占有，被享用。  
  
水与汗浸透了西弗勒斯的上衣。“……滚开。”西弗勒斯掐着自己的手腕，用疼痛换取清醒，继续与天性抗争。他靠着洗手池，勉强站立着，双腿发颤。  
  
西里斯看起来也并不好受，他满脸通红，呼吸不稳，额头开始有汗水，但仍然捏着鼻子，说话瓮声瓮气，“你现在没办法自己去校医院，我带你去，快，我也撑不了多久了。”  
  
这话穿过西弗勒斯的迟缓的大脑，他费了点时间才从情欲里找回理智，而西里斯的存在就令他浑身发软，后穴分泌出更多的液体，“滚开……我自己去……”  
  
西弗勒斯尽全力推开西里斯，踉跄地向门外走，但发软的腿根本无法支撑身体，走开三四步就跌到地上，而这完全分散了他对自己的控制，Alpha信息素疯狂涌进来，将理智挤到一旁，鼓动天性肆意妄为。他闻到西里斯的味道凑近了。  
  
“没时间去找个Beta帮忙了，起来斯内普，我们现在去校医院。”  
  
西里斯把西弗勒斯撑起来，跌跌撞撞往门外走。西弗勒斯浑身发热，目光溃散，他唯一能看到的是西里斯的脖子，就在自己眼前，汗水顺着皮肤滑落，他能闻到腺体正在散发的信息素，浑身发热，口干舌燥，而腺体太近了，就在他眼前，能缓解他的所有饥渴——  
  
西弗勒斯一口咬在西里斯的腺体上。  
  
  
斯内普从梦中惊醒，他猛地坐起来，惊魂未定，气喘吁吁，十五岁时弥漫着信息素的盥洗室就在眼前。他用力眨了眨眼，视网膜上的瓷砖白色才慢慢褪去，冰冷灰暗的地窖重新浮现，累和冷又自骨髓深处生长蔓延。他略头痛地扫视一圈，刚刚和衣而睡，原本只想躺在床上休息片刻，没想到——眯着眼看了眼表——没想到睡了一个多小时。  
  
他生了火，壁炉内壁黑乎乎的，他盯着灰黑色被火焰映上一层红橙。斯内普熟悉火焰，不同的魔药制作需要不同温度的火焰，但现在他单纯坐在壁炉前的地毯上，仅仅为了感受温暖。他把头缩在膝盖上，抱住腿，不去想学生作业、考试、魔药清单——  
  
离开格里莫广场时，斯内普有些惊慌，他匆匆联系邓布利多，但推开校长室的门之前已经完全想通。这是他的错，是他开口要求布莱克留下来的，那时候情感完全失控……如果年少时的、愚蠢的那个斯内普偶尔考虑过忍受被Alpha标记，以此交换权势地位；那么斯内普现在已经想清楚，他很难接受与另一个人过于亲密，况且，常年服用抑制剂的后果是失去Omega引以为傲的生育能力，即使斯内普觉得这是件大好事，但他知道没有Alpha能接受这点。  
  
至于所有人都需要爱与被爱，那是个谎言，能得到的永远是幸运儿。  
  
  
西弗勒斯站在走廊拐角的阴影中。快要宵禁了，他知道，但斯莱特林向来喜欢挑战规则。这里是格兰芬多塔楼与食堂之间的必经之路。他靠着墙，血肉与骨骼中仍有某种酸痛，西弗勒斯咬牙硬挺着。他从未如此厌恶自己，厌恶远胜过去。一个Omega能干什么？被一个满脑子做爱的Alpha标记，然后被生殖本能捆绑住，永远被困在家里，要照顾一群吵吵嚷嚷的小崽子。还有什么——还有什么能比这更糟糕吗？  
  
他必须——别无选择——把自己伪装成一个Beta。校医院从来不会泄露学生的第二性别，抑制剂可以自己熬，现在唯一要解决的问题，就是西里斯·布莱克。  
  
他知道西里斯在送自己去校医室后也被强制留院一天，而他自己则是昏昏沉沉度过了两天。出院时他提心吊胆，担心西里斯已经告诉全校他的性别。但是没有，其他人只当他是发高烧，莉莉还特意问了他的身体状况。  
  
所以西弗勒斯急需与西里斯进行对话，只有他们两个。总之，西弗勒斯做好了最坏的打算，如果谈话无效，他可以使用遗忘咒，如果他能击中西里斯……  
  
“嘿，鼻涕……斯内普。”西里斯悄无声息地从拐角冒出来，把什么东西塞进了口袋，他手里拿着一个大的包裹，“……晚上好？”  
  
西弗勒斯下意识后退一步，即使他已经用魔药掩盖住了自己的信息素味道，但是他能嗅到空气中淡淡的麝香味，那像引线，点燃了他所有的感官。他立刻屏息静气，只挤出几个音节，“……你好。”  
  
这大概是他们之中第一个毫无恶意的问好。西里斯看出了他的状况，向后退了一步。现在他们两个面面相觑，不知道说什么。前天的事情尴尬地横在他们之间，甚至打破了憎恶。西里斯打开手里的包裹，递到西弗勒斯面前，“我刚刚从厨房拿的糖浆馅饼，你要来一个吗？”  
  
西弗勒斯犹疑地拿起了一个馅饼，西里斯看穿了他的想法，“不是恶作剧。”他将包裹包好，“我刚从厨房拿的，打算拿回去给大家当夜宵，毕竟在我们这个年纪，永远吃不饱。”  
  
“……你为什么没有告诉他们我的性别？”西弗勒斯问，他手里抓着温热的馅饼，没办法拿魔杖，但他仍然戒备着。  
  
“所以你是在这里等着问这个问题？”西里斯反问，“我还以为你会道谢呢！毕竟当时是我把你带到了校医院，还——”  
  
西弗勒斯打断了西里斯的话，“没有你，我一样可以去校医院。不过……”他看着灯光下西里斯变化的表情，还是把那句道谢咽了进去。  
  
西里斯哼了一声，“好吧，斯内普。建议你以后不要再偷偷摸摸跟着我们，一个Omega对上四个Alpha，是没什么好下场的。”他说着摸了摸后颈，信息素腺体就在那里，西弗勒斯想起了自己在盥洗室干的蠢事，觉得脸上发烧。  
  
“我以后不会再跟着你们了，但你必须起誓，以戈德里克·格兰芬多的名义起誓，不会把我的性别告诉任何人。”  
  
西里斯看起来惊到想扔掉手里的包裹，“我为什么要告诉其他人？拜托，别做那种怀疑的表情，第二性别原本也是你自己的事情，我为什么要横插一脚？”  
  
“除非你发誓。”西弗勒斯坚持。  
  
“好吧……以格兰芬多的名义起誓，我不会把斯内普的性别告诉其他人。”西里斯信誓旦旦，他的眼神一直停留在斯内普脸上，“……不过，你为什么难以接受成为Omega？”  
  
“它会毁了我。我想成为魔药大师，而不是每天在家里任由Alpha摆布。”西弗勒斯简短地说，“你放心，我以后不会再跟踪你们，试图找办法开除你们了。”  
  
西里斯耸了耸肩，“挺高兴你终于承认了，今天之后，我们也不会找你麻烦了。希望你能藏好自己的秘密。顺带一说，你的信息素是草木味的，还……挺好闻。”  
  
西里斯做了个鬼脸，转身离开了，带着空气中若有若无的麝香味道。西弗勒斯站在原地，他的脸已经烧得发烫，只好咬了一口馅饼，温的糖浆在舌尖上融开，而他想的全都是咬上Alpha腺体时的快乐。   
  
  
  
一个正常的六月塞满了考试、论文、学生搞砸的魔药和放假前的欢乐。斯内普从校医院走向地窖，他在心里计算着还有多少事情要做。成绩单，完成；给校医院的魔药，完成；收拾行李，未完成；为断开结合熬制的魔药，未完成。他步履急促，走到地窖的办公室门口时，内心警铃大作。  
  
有人闯进了这里。  
  
斯内普绝不是一个心慈手软的人，闯进他的办公室基本等同宣告死亡，但拦不住有人毅然赴死——毕竟这里藏了太多珍稀的魔药材料。他握住魔杖，脑海里闪过一串恶咒，而办公室里响起了一声响亮的狗吠。  
  
“嗨。”布莱克探出头，“你有时间吗？我们得谈谈。”  
  
布莱克看起来认真打扮过，他扒在门边，满怀期待地看着斯内普。在转身就走和直面错误的选项中，斯内普站在原地，盯着布莱克的新的黑色巫师袍想了一会，最终选择了后者。  
  
他已经犯了太多错误，必须要解决它。  
  
  
  
办公室里很暗，有锅魔药正在熬煮，微弱的火光充盈在屋内，能看到桌子上整齐摆在放着批改好的期末论文。布莱克坐在了魔药旁边的高椅上，斯内普抱臂站在房间中央，他谨慎地瞟了眼魔药。  
  
“上周一我就想来找你，但莱姆斯劝我给你些时间，他还说期末很忙……”  
  
布莱克巴拉巴拉地开始说话。这是结合后他们第一次见面。斯内普皱起眉。与布莱克在同一间屋子里待得越久，他就越能清晰地感知到布莱克的信息素，空气里麝香味道越来越浓，烧得他心烦意乱。  
  
“停。”斯内普说，布莱克眼巴巴地看着他，他不得不提醒自己坚定立场，“……那是错的。”  
  
“什么？”布莱克问。  
  
“都是错的。”斯内普说得很快，“我当时失控了；我不想被标记。那是个错误，不过仍有机会弥补。”  
  
布莱克像被人打了一拳，“怎么弥补？”他从高椅上跳下来，空气里的信息素搅动着，这个Alpha被激怒了，斯内普感觉自己陷入了一个信息素漩涡，中心是一步步走近的布莱克。  
  
斯内普的呼吸渐渐加快，“我熬制了魔药；我们分别喝一剂。”  
  
“副作用呢？”  
  
“你不用担心副作用的问题——”  
  
“我担心你！”布莱克周身的信息素更加狂暴，斯内普的鼻尖已经在出汗了，“我知道那种药剂对Omega的身体有多糟糕的影响，再也无法和Alpha结合，丧失生育能力，寿命减少，甚至可能影响魔力水平。”布莱克深吸了一口气，稍微平复了情绪和信息素，“……为什么？我对你而言，就是这么一个完全无法接受的人选吗？”  
  
斯内普沉默。  
  
布莱克后退一步，信息素霎时都被收回，“所以你爱着别人。”他闭上眼睛。  
  
“不是。”斯内普喉咙发紧，布莱克看起来像条被抛弃的狗，“你知道——我很久以前跟你说过——我不想成为Omega。”  
  
他深吸了口气，“ 你个蠢货。我不能生育。”  
  
布莱克瞪着他，像瞪着头驴，“你才蠢！”他嚷，“我又不在乎这个！”  
  
“菲尼亚斯，你的曾曾祖父，不止一次期望你能延续布莱克家。”斯内普提醒。  
  
布莱克嗤笑，“我早就被赶出布莱克家了。说真的，如果布莱克家在我这里终结，对我而言，那会是莫大的荣幸。”  
  
“我是指——凭你的条件，你可以找到更好也更合适的Omega结合。”  
  
“所以你没爱上别人？”布莱克又问一遍。  
  
“没有。”斯内普略带恼火，他简直是像在给隆巴顿讲魔药，“你没听懂吗？”  
  
“不，我听懂了，谢谢你为我考虑得十分周全。”布莱克这一次志得意满，“但我的答案是：不。”  
  
“你——”  
  
“这是你犯下的最严重的一个错误。”布莱克贴近了，对斯内普说。他灰色眼睛里带着火焰，伸手解开了自己的巫师袍，“所以，上床吗？”  
  
  
布莱克的信息素控制像坏掉的闸门，说完这句，斯内普就感觉自己被信息素漩涡完全吞没，他在野兽发情般的麝香味道里艰难地喘息着。更糟的是他们结合过了，布莱克可以让他被动发情。  
  
“你可以拒绝，任何时候都能喊停。”布莱克的手搭在斯内普的脖子上，手指摩挲着腺体上的皮肤，那里有个已经愈合的牙印，现在只留下淡色的疤。“我找邓布利多谈过了……如果你真的想断开结合，我会答应你。”  
  
“但是你不想。”  
  
他们几乎贴着对方。Alpha信息素调动着斯内普的感官，血液被烧沸了，他像在被火烧，汗水开始浸透衬衫。布莱克就在眼前，胸膛同样剧烈起伏。  
  
“对，我不想。”布莱克说得干脆。  
  
“好吧，”斯内普勉强承认，“我其实也不——”  
  
  
布莱克扣住他的下巴，舌头就蛮横地钻进来。斯内普尝到很浅的信息素味道，麝香，但更多的是热的草木灰，有点苦涩，混在一起就是情欲本身。他闻着、尝着、全身浸在信息素的海洋里，精神上除了愉悦，还有安心。之前被他强压下来的负面情绪，现在被火热涌动着的Alpha信息素熨帖妥当，舒服得让他低声呻吟。  
  
“喜欢吗？”布莱克舔着斯内普嘴角溢出的唾液，黑色卷发垂下一绺，斯内普鬼使神差伸手帮布莱克拨到耳后，被布莱克抓住手，压到墙边的魔药材料柜上后，又拉入一个深吻里。斯内普觉得自己的腿越来越软，后穴开始潮湿，他不得不紧紧抓着布莱克的肩膀。  
  
“到床上去……”他在分开的间歇气喘吁吁地说，“把门关上！”  
  
  
布莱克头也不回地往门上甩了两个魔咒，斯内普靠着柜子，一个劲往下滑，布莱克丢下魔杖，抱起斯内普，就往办公室后的卧室走。空气里两种信息素黏在一起，热的麝香和微苦的草木香，活像禁林里发情期的野兽，下流热辣。斯内普尽力让自己忽略湿透的内裤，在布莱克把他扔到床上后立刻把布莱克拉到一个深吻里。  
  
“怎么样？”布莱克迅速扯掉巫师袍和裤子，“要不要现在喊停？”  
  
斯内普瞪他一眼，手指却发软，根本解不开自己的衣服扣子。布莱克拿起斯内普的魔杖，顺着向下一划，扣子全部自动解开，“为什么你的衣服永远这么难脱？”他抱怨，扔开魔杖，手掌贴在斯内普的心脏上面。  
  
斯内普整个人像在热水里煮的贝壳，已经被打开，皮肤上有一层细密的汗，心脏跳得很快，连带着肤色都发红。布莱克居高临下地看着斯内普，眼睛里的火焰摇摆不定。  
  
“你记得上次吗？”布莱克俯身，舌尖滑过斯内普脖颈，在腺体上打着圈。  
  
牙齿陷入腺体，斯内普抖了一下，意识抛上巅峰，滑落下来时看到布莱克把裤子和全湿的内裤扔到一边，腺体处传来恍惚的爽和疼痛。  
  
他把布莱克拉上来，他们胡乱地亲着对方的嘴唇、眼睛、鼻子、面颊，耳朵。“我为什么选了你？”斯内普断断续续地抱怨。  
  
“因为我在帮你的时候，你却一口咬破了我的腺体，两次。”  
  
他们两个对视，都边喘息边笑，在那刻斯内普发觉自己之前的许多想法完全没有意义。他四肢发软，完全陷在床里，头脑里是混沌的快乐。他们的信息素将卧室装点成野外。布莱克的吻一路往下，暧昧地在腹股沟打圈。  
  
斯内普扯过枕头，他发觉以后要在床上放两个枕头了。“直接进来。”他哑声说，把枕头垫在腰下。  
  
  
布莱克的手顺着揉过臀部，“床单都湿了。”  
  
他意有所指，恼得斯内普用胳膊遮住了脸。上一次也是第一次是在发情期，即使昏天暗地做了两天，留在脑海里的细节仍然不多。而现在感觉清晰到古怪，手指顺着探了进来，轻轻一搅弄就有黏腻的水声，肠道条件反射的绞了一下。  
  
“你好像比我还着急。”布莱克拔出了手指。  
  
斯内普伸手打他，被布莱克攥住手，压在床上，紧接着将阴茎钉入肠道。他们又一次这样紧密无间，分享心跳、颤抖和呼吸。没有什么能将他们分开。  
  
斯内普说不出话，只能点点头，他的肠道贪婪地绞着布莱克的阴茎。  
  
开始布莱克动得很小心，随后动作幅度越来越大，一下下撞着生殖腔的入口。他没玩任何花样，每一下都炽热坚定。  
  
“上一次……”他往里顶，贴在斯内普耳边说，“你记得吗？上一次，你求我，标记你——”  
  
斯内普呜咽一声，生殖腔在非发情期被顶开不太好受，但快感更甚。布莱克干脆把他抱起来，跪坐着，被插得更深。  
  
“就像这样，你绞着我，又热又潮又紧——”  
  
“——西里斯！”斯内普抽噎着叫，在高潮时他被卷入一个狂热的吻和现实的消失，布莱克在那一刻在射在了里面，结牢牢卡住生殖腔。  
  
  
他们两个躺在床上，紧紧抱着，信息素仍然潮水般舔舐着皮肤。  
  
“下次，”斯内普昏昏沉沉，说，“闭嘴，别说太多话。”  
  
“这你可错了。”布莱克笑，“你明明很喜欢。”


End file.
